


Все в порядке

by Victoire1708



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он концентрирует свое внимание на дороге, но мысли одна за другой врываются в его измученный разум, лишая внутреннего равновесия.</p><p>Рик не отвечает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в порядке

Дэрил едет в Александрию. Дорога сера и пустынна, лес вокруг словно вымер. Хотя нет. Не словно. Ведь на дворе гребанный апокалипсис. И он, Дэрил, в его центре. Не то чтобы для него что-то изменилось. Какая-та часть внутри него саркастически усмехается. Ничего не изменилось, просто другие, наконец, заметили. И попали под влияние всеобщей истерии. За что и поплатились. Жизнью.

Наверное, стоит пожалеть несчастных, умерших, но так и не обретших покоя. Но Дэрил не может. То ли потому что спустя столько времени существа, бывшие когда-то людьми, теперь напоминают ходячие куски протухшего, гнилого мяса. То ли потому что сам он ни разу в своей жизни, той самой, еще до конца света, не получил ни капли простого человеческого сочувствия.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас всё сводится к одному: он выжил, они – нет. И за это он, вероятно, должен поблагодарить своего ублюдка-отца и его кровавые методы воспитания, которые помогли ему не сломаться в первые же недели этого чертового сумасшествия.

Дэрил чуть приподнимает уголок рта, не веря самому себе. Сидящая рядом Саша замечает и вопросительно смотрит, получая в ответ лишь легкое покачивание головой. Неважно.

Он концентрирует свое внимание на дороге, но мысли одна за другой врываются в его измученный разум, лишая внутреннего равновесия.

Рик не отвечает.

Время от времени Дэрил подносит ко рту рацию, вызывая Граймса, но с каждым разом надежды в нем все меньше. Что-то произошло. Что-то, заставившее Рика забыть о своих людях вне стен Александрии. Что-то, подвергшее опасности кого-то более важного, чем все они.

Что-то случилось с детьми.

Диксон крепче сжимает руль и зажмуривается на мгновение. Все в порядке, - шепчет он про себя, - в порядке. Рик и дети живы. Они в безопасности. Все в порядке.

Все чертовски херово.

Он впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от внутреннего хаоса, и косо смотрит на Абрахама. Тот не сводит взгляда с мчащейся перед ними дороги, на его лице ни следа недавней улыбки.

Он понимает, что означает тишина в эфире.

Дэрил сглатывает и нервно дергает головой, убирая с глаз волосы. Все в порядке. Они успеют. Они справятся. Рик справится. С ним Мишонн и Кэрол. Втроем они способны на многое. Они защитят детей. Защитят Карла. Джудит.

Джудит.

Он чувствует, как по подбородку медленно скатывается капля крови из прокушенной губы. Резким движением вытирает рукой лицо и сталкивается глазами с обеспокоенным взглядом Саши.

И видит в нем страх.

Но то, что ощущает Дэрил в сотни раз сильней. Потому что под его кожей, по всему организму, медленно, но неумолимо растекается всепоглощающий ужас.

Дэрил Диксон боится.

Он чувствует, как немеют пальцы, как сводит мышцы, как бьется рваными толчками сердце.

Они справятся. Выживут. Как и раньше. Они не одни. Они есть друг у друга, а значит, они выкрутятся. Все будет в порядке.

Дэрил пытается прибавить скорость, но обнаруживает, что он уже несколько минут как выжимает педаль газа на полную.

Его почти трясет.

Он берет рацию и выдавливает из себя:

\- Рик. Рик, на связи? Кто-нибудь?

И вдруг слышит ответное шипенье. Натянутый как струна, он почти расслабляется, когда просит повторить сообщение. И только это «почти» спасает его потери контроля над машиной. И над самим собой.

Потому что прозвучавшее «Помогите» и последовавший за ним глухой звук, звук выстрела, черт возьми! могут означать только одно.

Его семья в опасности.

Промелькнувший на обочине знакомый разбитый автомобиль подтверждает то, что он и так знает: до Александрии еще пятнадцать минут пути. Целых пятнадцать минут.

Четверть часа, способная убить его группу. Всех до единого. Если они уже не мертвы.

Нет.

Не мертвы.

Дэрил стискивает зубы и мысленно бьет себя по лицу. Все в порядке. Они живы. Они выберутся. Они…

Десять минут.

Абрахам достает из кармана запасные патроны и начинает методично заполнять магазин. Саша следует его примеру и проверяет свое оружие.

В кабине не слышно даже дыхания.

Шесть минут.

Дэрил делает глубокий вдох и едва заметно кивает самому себе. Они успеют. Он успеет.

Все будет в порядке.

Две минуты.

В паре миль виднеется поворот на Александрию.

Минута.

Они поворачивают, и открывшаяся картина заставляет все животные инстинкты Дэрила резко обостриться. Он тормозит, как можно тише и аккуратнее, стараясь не привлекать внимание тех ходячих, что еще не проникли за разрушенные упавшей башней стены. Затем бросает быстрый взгляд на Абрахама и Сашу и, получив в ответ два уверенных кивка, плавно выскальзывает из кабины фургона. Правая рука тут же нащупывает закрепленный на поясе нож. Медленно обойдя автомобиль, они, словно тени, незаметно скрываются в лесу. Время пришло.

Время решать, что делать.

Время спасать свою семью.

Время выживать.

А выживать они умеют.


End file.
